graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hythes
* Pre-Military Era Hythes (Mostly known as Finnick) Towered with many towering guilds from December of 2012 through late 2013. He would usually join towering guilds when they were in their late stage (600-800 hours). He was always on and off, Guild hopping between towering guilds he found several the he enjoyed and stayed with. He left the towering community (around 500 hours) for something different. Something he would soon enjoy a lot more. Bavaria Finnick joined Bavaria in 2014 during it's late stage after seeing a recruitment rally. He as a Private did not do much, but made a lot of friends such as Low Mako. After being in Bavaria for a few days he struggled in getting promoted, but eventually did and made it to Corporal. After attending training, recruitment rallies, and meetings Finnick got promoted more by his third week in, and made it to Sergeant. He did not rank up from Sergeant because Bavaria fell. Back to Towering Finnick after Bavaria got bored of Militaries and decided to go back to towering, he towered with a friend named Sora. He met Sora when he was wandering around in Snow Town. Sora showed Finnick many things in Classic and helped him with quests for a while. He stayed with Sora until the got their hat and reached 1000 hours. Where he then went to R3dbull with his friend Cherry and Kelvar (who lead the Towering guild). He joined R3dBull around 200 hours of holding a tower. Their Base was Sardon's tower. Which for Finnick was hard to get to. So instead he went to Deadwood Tower with Cherry so they could hold two forts. He eventually got enough kills to go in Sardon's and joined Kelvar up there (whom he became great friends with until after R3dbull hit 1000 hours). In the time around 500 hours of holding forts, Finnick left and just walked around Classic trying to find things to do. He had tried sparring and sucked ass, he had done Pking but got bored. So Finnick went back to R3dBull around 800 hours of holding forts where he met his new friend Ori (known as Orixious now) who encouraged Finnick to help R3dBull get to 1000 hours. Low's Bavaria Finnick in late 2015 found Low who had made a new Bavaria. Finnick joined as a Private and met Aizen. Aizen who had an interest in Finnick, helped him out and got him to Sergeant where he taught Finnick a few thing to help him and made Finnick memorize formations and commands that then got him up to Lieutenant. When Finnick joined he came to find Bavaria again in it's late stage, where he found out the Low was leaving to spy on an enemy guild. Low as he left, put Aizen in charge and Aizen took power and lead it for a few days..Aizen then left to help Low making Bavaria leaderless. After the guild fell, Finnick explored Classic alone and found this hat shop that sold this really "cool" masks. He saved up enough and got it and then went to the witch's hut to sell the last of his bugs. When he entered it was really laggy and he got stuck in the bottom left corner of the hut behind a few jars. He did everything he could to get out, but could not. So he decided to leave Graal completely. After a month he had returned to find their was an Unstick Button which he used to get out. He found Aizen who had started a new guild. Piorus Finnick had just game back after a month of inactivity, missing Halloween and finding Aizen. Aizen had taken Finnick (who had then changed his name to Hermes.) and trained him, Aizen became his mentor and worked hard to mold him into a leader. He put Hermes in a officer position of Lieutenant and Hermes stuck with it. Hermes met a lady known now as Nero. She hated Hermes, she despised him and showed her hatred all the time. Then one day in November, Hermes slipped up in Aizen's Guild House spar room. Hermes had gotten himself discharged, in which he was greatly upset and did everything he could do to get back. After a day Aizen had snapped and let Hermes join again, Hermes found a new respect for Aizen and appreciated it. After being back Hermes was molded into something better, he ranked up quickly and got to Brigadier General before Piorus fell in Late December early January. Inactivity Hermes had gone inactive after Christmas he had to focus on school and his work until towards the end of the year. He came back at the end of AFO and joined The Republic. The Republic Hermes joined The Republic under the leadership of Auel. He was given the rank Corporal when he joined and ranked up to Lieutenant within the week. Hermes showed skills and potential while in the Republic. Here he learned how to train soldiers better with Xinke's Training guide and his skills that Aizen had taught him, He made it to Captain until Auel left which put Logan and Rohan In charge. He stayed a Captain until the fall of the Republic. Kalvacia After the Republic, Hermes met a man named Ian and a man named Azrael, They had an Idea along with Aizen to create Kalvacia a guild lead by Ian. Ian was the Emperor, Aizen was the General, Hermes was the, Lt. General, and Azrael was the Major General. The four kept the empire thriving for a while, building guilds and expanding to a second part of the empire. After a month and a half, Ian went inactive and had been busy. Aizen took over as Emperor and Hermes as General, while Azrael was left in the dust, so he left. Aizen later then let Hermes have a go after about 3 days. Ian said to them "Kalvacia will not die, until I say so." When Hermes took over he got a semi-broken guild. It was losing its first part of the Empire and the second was stable. When Hermes took over he fixed it up slowly until after another month in a half it grew inactive and Peter had built Malum which took a big a mount of it's members. Hermes then found out around Mid-may that their was going to be a Rebellion against Peter and Malum. He had been requested by Sherlock to help support M-21 as a man not as a guild. Hermes helped and fought long alongside the other their on York bridge. After a lot of back and fourth, Hermes decided that he was tired. He felt sorry for Malum and wanted to help and even did. But in the end he betrayed Peter many times and joined Sherlock. Hermes told Ian that he needed to let it die, that it had to end and it did. Hermes announced the fall of Kalvacia and in dismay joined Sarovia. After Kalvacia died he had a quick job in between all of this. It was to take down a guild called the Fourth Reich made by Azrael ( A different Azrael, not the community one known today), which was not known but challenged Kalvacia, it had many members and four branches so Aizen sent Hermes to join, Hermes joined and got powers and kicked everyone in it. He took it down with manipulation and with lies. After doing this job Aizen gave Hermes the family name of Holmes. Myrrah I, Hythes will be doing talking about this topic in first person for the sole reason that it is difficult to explain in third person. This is a story not many people know, and a story I could not tell to most when I worked for her. I am sorry for everything I ever did while be affiliated with her. Throughout the summer of 2016, I had met a person named Myrrah she was cunning and lied quite often. One day while stumbling upon her she said "Hello" and of course I replied. From there she tried to get to know me, figure me out and I fell into her trap. By the end of the summer she knew a lot about me, without ever telling her my name she found my entire family tree. From there she used this to threaten, blackmail me, and although she was successful unknowingly I sabotaged some of her work. I had added things to her graphics and messed them up, I lied and said I couldn't do things when I knew I could. At one point I claimed myself to be a satanist. Which unlike you all knew, but Myrrah did know was that I lied about being one. Although cringy it was, I had said it and proclaimed it and did things for Myrrah to get on her good side. Moving on throughout the year and into the next I did more and more things for her, doing her graphics (editing) and whatever else she needed. She soon introduced me into her Satanic friend Raven, she had tested me with many things and various tasks, but soon grew to dislike me. Towards the time I started drifting from Myrrah she let her grip slowly go on me. She stopped threatening me and blackmailing me, and soon enough I broke away. I am no longer friends with Myrrah, she is a past story and a big regret. I am sorry to people like Constantine, Paynius, and Peter, and other various people for the fact the she told me to do a lot of things I didn't want to do...it was a choice between one or the other. Finishing 2017 Throughout the rest of Hythes's MIlitary Career he went from different guilds like Sarovia to minor guilds like Cerenthia. In 2017 November-December Hythes tried to join the Free States, although failing to get in and ultimately out voted to join Hythes left the military commuity, changed his name to Reggie* and did not come back. 2018 Throught the beginning of 2018, Reggie joined various social guilds such as Easter, Fatigue, Lumious (event guild), Pluffy Gang and more. Reggie* met new people such as Whaile who had owned a guild called Spectre, and met Sar who owned Fatigue. He enjoyed his time throughtout the beginning of 2018 all the way up to early May. During the month of May, Muzak recruited Reggie* to join his guild as an advisor, giving Reggie* the allowance to go offtag whenever he choosed. After the destruction of this military he left and joined a different social guild called Lumious and did events until June 22nd of 2018. Starting June 22nd he had gotten a job a hundred miles away and lived there for 4 weeks staffing and helping kids, Reggie* came back July 31st and became active again. He joined back some of his guilds and hung out for awhile until October. During the month of October he joined Sarovia under the new leadership of Marty an old friend of his, he helped out and advised Marty with different things and left at the end of October. To this date Reggie* is towering with the guild called "False Hope" under the leader Reload Swervo, they are hoping to get 1k Hours by January 6th 2018 Sarovia Late 2018 Being asked to rejoin Sarovia in November. Reggie does so, he returns as a Sergeant on the 15th of November and then is transferred to Region of Upper Preuze as a Brigadier (Colonel). Reggie* whom in the eyes of the Guards or "Police Force" of Sarovia hates them, while other evidence leading to different conclusions. Reggie* has proposed three bills in Riksdag (Sarovian Government) with two passing and one failing/shut down recently on the date of 12/2018 5:15 PM EST. Reggie whom has been trying to reform the guards was told to stop by the Emperor "The guards are mine, no one elses". Reggie has made an agreement with each guard not to speak, interact, etc unless Reggie commits a crime or starts a argument. While stirring up some ruckus in Sarovia, he has been fighting for the people of Sarovia. Trying to get them more rights and more freedom, and giving less power to the guards. Names and Families Names: * Finnick (Towering name) * Hermes (Disliked) * Citadel (Disliked) * Hythes (Disliked) * Reggie*(Preferred) I regret three of five of these names, and I prefer Reggie*. I will be keeping this name from now on, for I have no reason to change it and I don't really want to. I disliked Hythes for many reasons, as well as Hermes and Citadel. Families * Rhodes (2016) * CrUeL (2016) * Holmes (2016) * Fos (2016) * Asano (2017) * Vivre (2017) * Ullr (2017) * Kaine (2018) These are all the names I have owned, and worn proudly. Some of these names I got from joining different guilds, like Ullr and Asano. I was presented Holmes during the time Aizen owned it and was given Rhodes by Donald and had it approved in 2017 by Peter. I earned CrUeL by getting all 5 letters/doing the trials KaTeY had. Fos was given to me by someone he was a nice guy and it is why I created Fosten.Category:People